Hard Times call for Dark Knights
by witchychick1030
Summary: The final battle brings about some surprises HGSS. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Spoilers: Dont think so...**

**Authors not:** I**f you like it I'll post another chapter as soon as I can ok?ok enjoy. Oh by the way the Snape in my fic is based on the book not the movie one.**

Hard Times call for Dark Knights

In Potters 7th year Voldemort had finaly decided to attack Hogwarts. From the beginning of that year they had known this was to be the final battle. They knew this because Trelawney had prophesized it to Dumbledore. After months of preparation the attack had still been shockingly fierce. The deatheaters unmerciful. Severus Snape was discretely trying to make his way to the great hall, where Harry Potter and his friends were battling Voldemort. Severus as a spy had found out that the attack was planned for the day of Potters graduation. Dumbledore quickly let the staff know and taught the students in defence.The ceremony had gone by without incident until everyone started to make their way inside (the graduation had taken place outside) thats when the deatheaters and voldemort apparated in front of them. First yearsthroughthird ran inside to the protection that had been set up for them in the hospital wing and the rest of the students were ready to fight.

The students had been trained well, he could see that now as curses where thrown and more deatheaters fell. Severus was relieved although he didnt show it, 'hmm those dunderheads seem to be adequate in defence'. He made his way inside, deflecting some curses that bounced his way. He saw the bodies of students on the floor. So many fatalities already, he sighed. What can u expect in a war? He blocked his thoughts and feelings and kept his goal in the front of his mind.'Get to Potter and Dumbledore, protect Harry long enough for him to kill Voldemort'. The deatheaters continued throwing curses never looking twice at Severus. They were obviously not aware of his true loyalty yet and Snape had that to his advantage. He could now see them a few feet away, Voldemort and Dumbledore dueling. Severus worked his way closer to where Potter and his friends were. Harry was currently in a shield bubble. 'Granger's idea I presume'. Granger and Weasley were outside the bubble fighting off any deatheaters that came close. Severus stepped forward and stood in front of them facing Voldemort who was still battling Dumbledore.

'this plan had better work' he thought to himself.

"Voldemort" he said high enough for him to hear over the curses. His role was at an end, his plan was to distract him until Dumbledore got Potter prepared. "I've been waiting years for the honor to see you defeated".

"Ah Severus, I'm sorry to say dear boy you wont get your wish. I cannot be destroyed you would have been better off to stay loyal to me, now you and the rest of those foolish enough to oppose me will die a most excrutiating death I assure you"

"Always with the dramatics aren't you Tom?" Harry said from behind Voldemort causing him to turn in his direction and forget all about Severus. Now their fate was all up to Potter. 'Merlin help you Potter if you let us down'. He made his way over to Ron and Hermione who were dodging hexes. They ducked from a particularly nasty one just in time.

"Hermione come on you've done your share go to Madam Pompfrey now!" Ron yelled at her while ducking another curse.

"I'm not leaving you and harry here!" she yelled back.

"Hermione please!"just then Bellatrix Lestrange lunged out of no where and threw a green curse, it hit Ron straight in the chest.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. She tried to get to him but Severus had finaly made it to them and held her back. "LET ME GO RON'S HURT I NEED TO HELP HIM!"

"THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO HERMIONE HE'S ALREADY GONE". He knew that was the killing curse and had already seen his eyes they were frozen in shock and staring blankly. He saw Bellatrix laughing getting ready to throw another curse. Hermione was sobbing in his arms he couldn't shout Protego fast enough. He tried to block Hermione from it but it was too late he heard her whisper "Ron". Just before the curse hit her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Look I'm sorry the story seems a bit rushed but it had to be this way it works with my ideas of whats to come, hope u like it though heres chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate each one.**

"Foolish girl!" Severus said irritatingly but his eyes showed a hint of fear. But then his walls were up again and he seemed irritated again. Laying her on the floor gently next to him. He got his wand out and captured Bellatrix in a dome of light.'she wont be getting out of that one' he thought. Then he looked at the unconscious girl next to him. She had been his apprentice that year. He had finally been able to praise her work outside the classroom. He hadn't been able to do that since he had to keep up the evil deatheater image, but in those times they were alone they discussed books together, brewed potions, he taught her all he knew. She became his friend and he had few of those. . He was sarcastic and a hard person to get to know unless you were smart enough to dig deeper, and amazingly she'd seen that and still tried her damn hardest to understand him. He knew she had only been hit with the temporary sleep curse which was usually used to stop the person from attacking so they could take them captive to the dark lord. 'So why in hell isn't she waking up?' he thought. He gathered her into his arms,after casting a protecto spell on himself and now that there were only about three deatheaters left he moved steadily toward the doors of the great hall. He made it out without a hitch and walked briskly to the hospital wing as he walked he noticed his robes were getting soaked with something warm, he walked faster to the hospital wing. Knowing her situation had just gotten worse.

The hospital wing was separated in two parts those injured and those still hiding out. Screams could be heard from behind closed curtains. He called out for someone to help. A nurse volunteering from Saint Mongus was there in a second. He laid her down on a bed and the nurse got to work. He just stood there and looked at his arm which was soaked with Hermione's blood. The nurse ran a few tests and then looked grim.

"Why the bloody hell is she bleeding like that?" he snapped at the woman. "and why are you just standing there, **do something!"**

"I'm sorry sir but I just placed a healing charm on her body but shes gone into a coma and I cant do anything it'd be too dangerous, the poor darling probably wouldn't want to wake up after all she just lost her baby." the nurse said sadly. "I assume you are the father?"she didn't wait for an answer. "Will you be taking care of her then?"

He didn't know why but he just nodded. She had been his friend after all. When he had come back from the rebels she had taken care of his wounds even after he had fought her off, called her names and stooped so low as to call her a mudblood. He was ashamed of it now but he didn't apologize easily and she hadn't even flinched at his words at the time and had continued to help him every time. After as the closest thing to an apology he could get to was allowing her to tend to him without protest, and letting her borrow his private books. Severus Snape actually smiled when he remembered the excitement on her face. He walked over to the chair near her bed, the nurse had pulled the curtain around her bed and no one could see the 'head of slytherin house' actually smile. He then decided he would talk to Dumbledore once the war ended about a position for her as a teacher. She'd want that, she will wake up soon and be her annoying 'know it all' self once more he was sure of it or she would meet his wrath, at that thought he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: So sorry for the delay, but here ischapter 3 hope you like it. I'm trying to make the chapters longer and better this is actually my first fic so ill learn from my mistakes, hopefully I wont have many.

Days passed then weeks and still no sign of the witch awakening. Life started again for those who fought and survived the war. Dumbledore had recruited many members of the order to help put the school back together.

By now the healed students had left for the summer. Their families werebeyond relieved to see them back safe in their arms. The deaths were plenty. A service was held on the Hogwarts grounds for those that had passed. After that, life seemed to start again. The teachers were once again planning for a new year. All teachers, that is except Snape.

He tried to distracthis mind ofthe witch that lay in the hospital wing. He cursed his mind for not letting him have peace. He sat in a black leather arm chair in his quarters drinking straight from a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He had spent most days like this. If only he'd been quicker maybe the spell wouldn't have hit her.

He sighed. There was no use in blaming himself. But it helped him to wonder about such things, instead of the fear that lay not far behind the guilt waiting to consume him. With questions like what if she never woke up? His heart clenched painfully. He threw his glass at the wall it shattered and he watched mesmerized as the liquid trickled down the wall. He was experiencing so many emotions in the few short weeks since she'd been in the hospital. He couldn't stand it anymore he had to do something. He walked to the door, grabbed his cloak and walked out.

0000

In the hospital wing, oblivious to the world lay Hermione Granger. It seemed as if she were in a peaceful sleep. She hadn't moved an inch since she had been placed there much to Madam Pomfreys worry.

Harry Potter was currently in the chair near her bed stroking her curly hair. He had recovered from the minor injuries easily but was still mourning the loss of one of his best friends. "Dont you leave me too Hermione, I couldn't bare it if you did. I'm so sorry about Ron and the baby. He was so excited about it too." A tear ran silently down his cheek. "You are my best friend Hermione please come back. Ginny and I are engaged now that Voldemorts dead, you always say we'd end up togetherand she wants you to be her brides made." He chuckled, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly."I'll come back tomorrow."

It hurt so much to see her like this, not being able to help her. He shook his head. 'She'll get out of this on her own she's a stubborn one.' he smiled sadly and left.

0000

Hermione sat in the kitchen of the Burrow eating breakfast with Ron and their little daughter Jillian.

Ron was feeding Jillian, who was now three, her Cheerios. She was beautiful with her red curly hair and light brown eyes, she was wearing a little yellow sun dress. He laughed as she threw a cheerio at his head and giggled. Hermione looked at them smiling. But she knew something was wrong with this picture. She frowned trying to remember something just out of reach. She felt she was pushing something back in her mind. She shook her head smiling again. 'Don't be so silly Hermione there's nothing wrong its probably just a bad dream that's coming back to you." She came back to the scene before her to hear Ron yelp as Jillian pulled hard at his fiery red hair. He gently disentangled her little fingers from his hair. When they were free Jillian turned and smiled at her mum. "Mummy play!" Jillian yelled holding her little arms out to Hermione. Hermione went and joined Ron and Jillian happily forgetting her worries.

0000

The headmaster opened the door to the hospital wing and walked in quietly. He saw Severus sitting in the chair next to Hermiones bed. He had never seen Severus so lost.

"Severus" He said as he approached.

"Albus" Severus responded keeping his eyes on his hand holding Hermiones limp one.

"Severus you won't help her by drinking bottle after bottle of alcohol. I have a way for you to bring her back if you are willing to do it." The headmaster said keeping his eyes on Severus's face.

"You know what's wrong with her? Why she won't wake up?" he said eagerly.

"Ido, but first you shall go to your room for some much needed sleep and then you can cometo my office in the morning for answers." He said sternly his eyes twinkling. At the younger man's scowl he said "Remember Severus I shall no if you followed my orders." He chuckled and watched Severus walk away looking livid.

0000

Severus walked into his rooms. He mumbled the whole way about 'that meddling old fool.'

On his way to his bedroom he got a dreamless sleep potion. "Could be helping her now but no the old man thinks I need sleep" he growled to himself. He drank the potion with a look of digust and fell asleep instantly.

0000

The next morning he woke up."Damn I actually feel better, I hate it when the old mans right." He got up changed clothes and cast a cleansing spell on himself. He then headed to the headmasters office anxious to hear how he could help Hermione get her life back. He told the gargoyle "sugar quill" when he opened the door to the headmasters office he noticed Albus wasn't alone.

"Morning Snape" Sirius sneered from where he sat.

"I am to speak to the headmaster, Black" Snape ground back.

"Not even a hello Snape, I'm hurt." he smirked and turned to the headmaster and said"I'll meet you at the hospital wing when your done Albus."

"Now none of that, you need to get along if you want to truly be successful in bringing Hermione back to us." The headmaster said as if chiding children.

The men glared and yelled "WHAT!"

"Well you see Hermione has formed herself a world of her own reality. She's denying her mind the truth, that Ron and her baby are dead. Now what you have to do Severus is go into her mind using Legilimency. That will place you in the world she has created, where you must convince her of the truth and get her to come out of her coma. This has happened to many witches before and this is the only method that has been thought of and has worked before. So we agree, Severus being a Legimens will go in while Sirius stays close in case anything goes wrong he can go in and pull you out as his Legilimency skills aren't as powerful but strong enough to help if the need arises."

Severus didn't like the fact that his life might depend on Sirius, but to save Hermione he would go along with it. "Fine lets do it." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Well then gentlemen let's get started." The headmaster said the twinkle back in his eye.

TBC...

AN: Ok chapter three is over now please review and tell me if you liked it. Reviews tell me people are actually reading the story which makes me want to update. Thank you everyone who has reviewed already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Headmaster opened the door to the hospital wing and ushered the younger men in. Madam Pomfrey was tending to a first year Ravenclaw, so shedidn't notice their entrance. Dumbledore quickly cast a 'Notice me not' charm on the area around Hermione's bed so they wouldn't be disturbed.

They had gone over the plan better on their way there, Sirius took the seat next to Hermione's bed. Severus went over precautions with Albus just in case.

Sirius smiled tucking her hair back behind her ear. "We're going to get you out Hermione, I owe you so much for helping me escape the dementors and being a friend. Its finally my turn to return the favor ."

Severus now clear on how this would work looked to Hermione once more. "What if after it all she refuses to come back Albus?"

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that, just tell her the truth, she should be having some doubts about that world being real which should help prove your point to her."

Severus walked up the bed, he placed his hand on her shoulder and concentrated on entering her mind.

**0000**

Sirius watched in horror as Snape shimmered for a moment and then completely disappeared. Dumbledore placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders bringing him back from his trance. "What the bloody hell was that? Why did he disappear?" he was staring blankly at the empty space where Snape had been moments before.

"Sirius remember what I told the both of you, Hermione has created herself her own little world in the Wizarding world that is meant quite literally. By using Legilimency and going into her mind Severus has entered that same world. That is why I cautioned you that it would be dangerous."

Sirius never thought it'd be like this, what if something went wrong? Snape could very well be injured or killed. He had never liked Snape but after he had helped Remus brewing his Wolfsbane potion every month not to mention saving Hermione now, he hoped they'd make it out safe.

**0000**

Severus appeared outside of the Burrow. He looked around and saw it was a perfect sunny day. He rolled his eyes, 'she should suspect this isn't real by now, days are never this perfect'. He could hear birds chirping happily in the trees nearby. He made his way to the door and he heard footsteps approaching and heard the giggles of a child. Ronald Weasley opened the door and was shocked at seeing his old potions professor there. Severus was surprised as well but by the child currently tugging on Weasleys pant leg. She looked just like Hermione apart from her hair. He felt sudden sadness knowing this was Hermiones lost baby.

"Um hello professor, what uh brings you here?" Ron stammered. He had always been uneasy around Professor Snape.

"I am here to see Miss Granger, Weasley." Severus sneered

Ron winced at this, he was an adult and still he was scared of his teacher. "Um sure, she's in the kitchen, come in I'll take you to her." He opened the door and Severuswalked inside. The little girl ran to catch up with his long strides. "I'm Jillian, are you my mummy's friend?" she said smiling and latching on to his hand. Severus looked down his nose at the small girl and found himself facing the same smart mischievous smile of Hermione Granger. Severus couldn't help it, he chuckled and nodded at her. Jillian seemed pleased enough with his reaction and so walked on.

Severus shook his head and followed.

Hermione was sitting down at the table drinking a cup of tea. "Hermione, professor Snape is here to see you." Ron told her."I'll take Jillian outside to play while you finish up here alright?" Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek. "Hermione got up from her chair as they left the kitchen, and served Severus a cup of tea andindicated for him to sit in the chair infront of her.

"Professor Snape." she took her seat once more. "How are you?"

"Quite well Miss Granger, its you however that we must discuss."

"What do you mean?"sheasked puzzled.

"This Isn't real Hermione." He said softly. There was no easy way to do this and the less time they were here the better.

"What on earth are you on about? This house is certainly real and we are certainly having a conversation, a weird one at that." she said smiling

"Hermione this world isn't real, this is something you created with your mind."

"Um ok did I fall asleep again? Is this one of those dreams that continue to plague me?" she said a bit angrily. But she felt this one was too real to let pass.

"Those dreams you mention are probably memories in fact. Haven't you wondered why you do not remember so many things leading up to this current scene. The birth of your daughter, your marriage?" He saw realization and grief on her face now.

"Oh god," she let out a sob "Please stop, it can't be the truth even if it is I don't want to go back..." she turned to the sink grabbing onto it for balance tears trickling down her face.

"You know you can't Hermione. You are in a coma everyone that cares about you is waiting for you to come back. They're sick with worry especially that dunderhead friend of yours, Harry. he smirked."

"We cant let the boy who lived be upset for long now can we." He said sarcastically. I'll let you have your goodbyes if you wish, just remember Hermione however hard it is to accept, they're gone, you don't belong here. It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live life."

He turned her around and looked at her with sadness."I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. She saw truth in the black pools. She also saw something that both scared and fascinated her, she saw love and compassion. She couldn't hold back any longer, she threw her arms around him and sobbed. She looked out through the kitchen window and saw Ron running after a giggling Jillian. Her sobs got louder. That's when she felt the rain surround her and Severus. And watched it begin outside as well.

"We need to leave." Severus said close to her ear.

**0000**

Ron and Jillian were surprised by the sudden storm and ran inside only to find a worse one surrounding Severus and a crying Hermione. Ron was just frozen in shock. Jillian yelled "Mummy, what's going on mummy? I'm scared!" Jillian ran forward through the storm tears running down her tiny face.

**0000**

Hermione looked up at Severus. "Take me home." before they disappeared Hermione felt arms latch on to her right leg.

TBC...

AN: So is it possible for someone from this strange world to tag along to The real one? You'll see in the next chapter.:-)

oh and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay i got my muse back hehe. Im so sorry it took me such a long time to update its just I didnt know where to go from the last chapter but now I do. :)

0000

Severus landed sprawled on the floor. Sirius and Albus were looking down at him with concern. 'Great even the dog pitys me.' He thought. Groaning he lifted himself up ignoring Blacks hand.

"Um Severus where's Hermione?"Sirius said looking at her still body on the bed.

"She was holding on to me. I felt us both leave there, so why is she not moving Albus?" Thats when severus looked at Albus who was looking at Hermione with those damn twinkling eyes. "Albus?"

"You did well Severus." Albus said smiling. Thats when the light started to show starting from her head it moved its way down to her abdomen where it shown the brightest. Then her whole body was bathed in an amazing white light. Severus could feel extreme power radiating off of her and then suddenly the light shot out in all directions.

"Marvelous thats the best I've ever seen." said Albus playing with his beard thoughtfully. Sirius peeked from behind the chair that he had previously been sitting in. "What the bloody hell just happened?!"

"That my friends was magic."

Severus was dusting off his robes from having fallen a second time. He could have sworn he felt something break. He moved quickly up to Hermione's bed and held her hand. "Hermione, are you in there, please tell me you made it through, I dont know what else to do...I find myself caring more than I should you need to come back to help me figure it out " He whispered softly. He felt her fingers twitch under his hand,and her eyes flickered open.

"Severus?" She croaked, and he chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Its good to have you back Hermione."

"My baby?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"The baby is perfectly healthy Miss Granger." The headmaster interupted.

"What?!" he yelled "How can you say that Albus I still have her blood on my robes I was there when they pronounced the baby dead!" at this point Hermione was sobbing silently, not knowing what to believe.

Sirius slaps the back of Severus's head, causing him to growl and take out his wand. "Boys calm your selves you are not making this any easier on Hermione."

Severus turned around at that, glaring daggers at the headmaster. "What good pray tell is lying to her going to do?"

"If you would allow me to finish Severus you would find out." Hermione whimpered on her bed her face covered in her hair, she was sitting up with her knees drawn up. "Its alright my dear your baby is fine It is true you had lost your baby at first after being hit with a curse in the final battle, however when Severus managed to transport you back from that miraculous world you had created. The child hung on to you as you made your way back. Amazing is it not?" He shuffled through his pockets until he found a lemon drop.

"But headmaster that world wasnt really real was it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no my dear it was completely real however it was not your world to reside in. You could not have survived had you stayed, but do not fret your daughter will be able to live in this one, since she is currently in your womb it is more like a rebirth you see." He smiled brilliantly.

"What about Ron?" She asked tears falling down her cheeks. She already knew the answer even before the headmaster shook his head. No, he would never come back, she had to live for her daughter no matter what, now she was the only one left to care for her. She had failed protecting her once and she promissed herself she would not fail again. But still She cried for Ron, for everyone lost to the war. She felt strong arms embrace her as she sobbed.

Sirius shuffled on his feet uncomfortably watching the embrace. He felt a hand pat his shoulder. "Lets leave them be." The headmaster said smiling and walking out of the Hospital Wing, Sirius followed behind wondering what the future had in store for them now.

AN: Please R&R :).


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone I am so sorry I have taken so long to update! Apart from not knowing what to write I have been having some pretty sucky months I lost my dad July 6th and its been pretty rough. Also I have started my junior year in high school and already am going crazy. I will try to update more often and Im taking a creative writing class to help me become a better writer thank you to everyone whos reviewed and read my fic and my awesome beta Babs although she didnt beta this chapter so all mistakes can be blamed on me lol.Thanks again, now on with the story.

Light was starting to show through the window when the only occupants in the hospital wing awoke.

Hermione was first to open her eyes. She looked around her, she felt Severus shift next to her."Severus?"she said softly patting his shoulder. He mumbled something unintelligible and shifted to his side wrapping his arm around her stomach lightly, he seemed to sink into sleep again. She remembered yesterday's events with a shiver.She felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She felt Severus tighten his arm around her as if sensing her distress and she smiled through her tears. Who would have thought under his facade was the heart of a gentleman, well she certainly knew now and she found her self having feelings that were leaving her with a guilty conscience, she sighed. As if she needed any more complications in her life. She shifted in his arms trying to rouse him from sleep but he slept on.  
She looked at him with narrowed eyes, 'Can anyone truly sleep that deeply?' she leaned her face down near his ear and said in a loud firm voice "Severus Snape get up this instant!" in a great imitation of Madam Pomfrey.

Severus, startled let go of her and became tangled in the covers. He struggled a bit trying to regain his balance and yet still found himself falling backwards on the floor. Severus groaned loudly lying flat on the floor. After a moment he registered her laughter, he looked towards the bed and saw tears falling down her face and scowled, honestly he knew tears of laughter were far better than her distressful ones from yesterday but did they have to be at the expense of his dignity.

Hermione glanced his way and saw that he was glaring at her, that sent her into new peels of laughter. finally she calmed down and asked if he was alright. Severus just growled in response.  
She smiled and he raised an eyebrow, he straightened himself out and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Was that really necessary Hermione?"

"Yes it was, I found it was the only way you would bloody wake up! Seriously Severus you sleep like a rock." she sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in bed before you do yourself harm?" He reached out to put her back in bed when Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Severus Snape honestly the child needs rest where do you think you are taking her!?!"

"I was taking her no where, actually I was trying to stop her" he ground out.

"Really madam Pomfrey I'm fine." Hermione smiled pleadingly.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips."I'll need to consult the headmaster before you can leave here Miss Granger, it may not be safe for you or the baby just yet."

Hermione fell back on the bed deflated. she just wanted out of this stuffy room. She looked at Severus who was looking at her with a concerned expression. "What?" she snapped.

"Mind your tone Miss Granger."he said his face going blank.

"Oh honestly! I am not your student anymore!"

"Well then kindly act like the adult you are."

"That's rich coming from you! Mr broody bat of the dungeons!" she yelled, and she instantly regretted her harsh words.

She saw his face darken even more. devoid of any expression he turned and left the hospital wing in a swish of robes."Dammit!" She cursed herself for being so stupid, she had hurt his feelings and she knew it.He might never admit it but she knew he had a heart. She had been so mad at that moment of everyone trying to take care of her, when all she wanted was to be left alone. "Got what you wanted now, didn't you Hermione?" and strangely she felt worse without his presence there. He had been such a great comfort to her and she drove him away. At that moment she decided to go apologize, screw the consequences, she was fine. All she'd have to deal with later is madam pomfrey's fretting.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, she threw on her slippers and robe and left the hospital wing behind. the halls were colder than she had remembered but she trudged on. Nobody was in the halls at this time of the morning so her trek there was uneventful. She finally reached his office door and knocked loudly. Not willing to be ignored, she waited a few moments before calling out to him.

"Severus open up please!" a moment later she heard hurried steps and the door was opened swiftly.

She got barely a glimpse of his angry face before two strong arms picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. He took her through the open door leading to his rooms and sat with her on his couch

"Severus what on earth put me down!" she looked up at him to see his face livid.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? walking all the way down here like that?!"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said I'm perfectly fine, I didn't mean what I said back there, I just wanted..she took a deep breath "I think at the moment I wanted to be left alone, but then I realized you're the only person I didn't want to leave." she sobbed out all this into his shirt, she had seen his expression when he saw her and knew he must hate her now.

"Shush you don't have to apologize, I figured you realized you'd rather be with your friends than the broody greasy haired bat of the dungeons and I thought I'd give you some space to sort things out." he sighed into her hair letting his facade go for a moment.

"Oh Severus there's no one I'd rather be with right now than you. You've been a great friend. He was surprised to find himself hoping he could be so much more. At this moment he knew she had a lot to deal with but later on,did he dare hope? 'No Severus you cannot think that way! she just lost her fiance you idiot!' He was surprised when she slapped his arm until he let her down gently.

"You do understand I'm not a nice person?" he said gruffly trying to look menacing.

She smoothed her hand on the side of his face and smiled. "Oh? but you are kind to me."

He opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when he found no argument. He was nice to her no matter how hard he tried, she could get under his skin.

"Oh and Severus?"she said in a too cheerful voice.

"Yes Hermione?"he mumbled into her hair

"The greasy hair is kinda sexy." She said into his shirt hugging him tighter.

He pulled back to look at her smiling face and let out a bark of laughter

Ok so theres another chapter! PLEASE RR!


End file.
